


Stolen Loss

by Ebony_Prodigy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Dante Needs a Hug, Devil May Cry (Game), Gen, Loss, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_Prodigy/pseuds/Ebony_Prodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stolen Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters.

Born one way, trying to be another. For _him_ , not for you.  
  
Scared and fascinated to listen to our mother when she told us about this world; how man killed each other over petty things: darkened complexions, land, money, women, success. It made you wonder if _he_ went through something similar, turning against his kin only to experience a discriminate fear from mortals.

It made you hate them.

Society's views are ignorant and cruel, just in their vindictive actions and hypocritical in their resolutions; judging what can't be helped.

Experimenting helped you realize you're not like the others. A brute in strength. A savage in speed. A beast in stamina. A cunning thief with quicksilver intellect. You're exactly who you are. Who I am. Born of human and demon blood. A Cambion.

A monster.

Our existence is led as a secret. A constant lie we feed to the average person to escape their genocide of what they fear, of what they crave. We're not supposed to move quicker than the blink of an eye without their envious gaze. We can't kick through walls without them sneering in jealousy of our power. We shouldn't heal from fatal bullet wounds without them containing the feat for themselves.

You lived your life in the shadows, too afraid to speak yet your actions are made clear, burdening yourself with the weight of _his_ choices.

Too scared to live because they will always come after you; after me.

Too scared to love because they will always come after your lover; after mines, just like our parents.

You tried to emulate him that at the very end, you lost your way, lost yourself. You never received the chance to enjoy the simplistic pleasures on this earth, too consumed to gain power over the tattoo of our mother; of our murdered innocence.

No, we were never innocent to begin with, were we?  
  
Somehow I think you knew that.

No matter what values and virtues mom instilled into us it would never be enough, not enough to be accepted by either side. How it must've been for you I can only imagine after our separation, having solitude as your closest companion; running away from the damned and the humans who damned you.

It made you into something you were to strive against.

You neglected half of your soul to wither and shrivel; a rose with no sun, soil or water to prosper and enrich, leaving thorns to pierce and prick anything around you.

And you ended it.

I suffer an abstract truth of wanting you near, distracted without reference of what we should have, what we should be. It's unfair you know, with you having the audacity to take away what's mine. I stand destined for solitude and diligent with your memories meddling with my soul.

Because of you there is a noteworthy separation in the space between us.

I am isolated. I am detached. Matchless. Unequal.

One without the other.

You took yourself away from me.

Fuck you, Vergil.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I can't decide if I want DMC1 or DMC2 Dante for this. Thanks to HyperBitHero's Vergil video, this popped in my mind and I had to do it. We need Vergil to come back.
> 
> You know, I'm making my own headcannons for the DMC series because Capcom has not given us a new game since 2008/retconned/thrown out/randomly inserted things that I will blatantly ignore (looking at you Vergil/Nero canon) so I'm just going to write stories to my liking since that company is...just lost.


End file.
